


Creamy Melty Marble Love

by neobada



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, Cutesy, Dimension Travel, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le Are Best Friends, Short & Sweet, Soft Park Jisung (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neobada/pseuds/neobada
Summary: Life is not easy, especially in high school. And Jisung can't even escape from it while sleeping, he always has nightmares.





	Creamy Melty Marble Love

Another hard day at school. Jisung is used to it by now, he can bear it but it’s definitely not enjoyable. And by ‘it’ he means life. It’s just tiring and kind of lonely to be honest. Jisung has no friends. Somewhere along with his education, he chose (or maybe his parents chose it for him?) that school means mainly studying, not making friends. And that’s how it went, always alone with his nose in books. It’s tiring. And unfortunately, sleep isn’t relaxing either, it’s also exhausting. All those nightmares. He honestly can’t remember a night without having them.

Maybe tonight Jisung is having extreme existential thoughts. He’s not usually like this – thinking about the future and life. Nah, Jisung is most of the time just studying, not pondering about pointless stuff. Tonight is different, he struggles to fall asleep and does he really want to? He will just have another nightmare. 

He sighs closing his eyes again. He just wants some solace. 

After five minutes Jisung opens his eyes again, he sighs. But the sight is unexpected.

“I’m sleeping.” He murmurs to himself realizing that he’s no longer in his own room. He’s in… nothingness really. It’s almost black around here. He’s just standing on the void. It looks like a beginning for a typical nightmare. He sighs again, he has enough of this.

He hears some growling creatures behind him, they sound far away, but he’s sure they’ll come closer. But then he blinks and suddenly there’s a window in front of him. Window with something on the other side, not that black void. 

Jisung opens the window and proceeds to somehow fit himself going through it. Although he falls on the other side. He feels something extremely soft under his hands. He opens his eyes hesitantly and sees completely not dangerous looking… cotton candy? It’s pink and fluffy laying all on the ground and some of it floating in the air. It’s like that black void was filled with pink cotton. Weird. But Jisung has to admit it’s nice under his palms, he could honestly lay here forever.

“You came!” Jisung hears an excited voice and someone claps his hands over him. He raises his head to see a boy around his age, dressed in pink from head to toe. Even his hair is bubblegum pink. He looks as soft as cotton candy around them. It’s when Jisung is reminded that he’s sleeping. But this does not look like a nightmare. “You always look so astonished.” Pink boy giggles and he reaches his hand to help Jisung stand up. He even has sweater-paws. Adorable.

“Always?” Jisung frowns but takes boy’s hand and stands up.

“Yeah. Although I was waiting really long this time.” The boy smiles softly and looks a bit amused by Jisung’s confusion. “Good to see you again, Jisung.”

Oh. The boy clearly knows him. But Jisung is sure he sees him for the first time.

“Uh...”

“I’m Chenle. Don’t worry, I know you can’t remember me.” The boy is still smiling lovely, that’s odd considering he’s the one remembering Jisung. It’s rude to have no idea who he is, Jisung feels bad about it. “It’s been years.”

“Oh. So we met in childhood?”

“Yeah, exactly.” Chenle’s smile grows and Jisung wonders if they were friends. That’d be Jisung’s only friend. “Yes, we’re friends.” Chenle laughs as Jisung’s eyes are widening.

“Can you read my mind?”

“No. But I can read your expression.” Chenle giggles more and it’s a very pleasant sound for Jisung.

Jisung smiles himself, for the first time in ages. It’s nice in here.

“You’re blue.” Chenle pouts eyeing Jisung. And indeed, Jisung looks at his clothes. All blue. “Your hair too.”

“Odd.” Jisung frowns, he feels out of place now. Being blue in this pink place.

“It’s okay. Here.” Chenle gives him a pink balloon. Where did he get this from? “Let’s go for a walk.” Chenle takes Jisung’s other hand with this soft smile. And Jisung trusts him so he complies.

Chenle tells him he’s been waiting for a decade now but he assures it’s okay when he sees Jisung’s sad face. 

They’re walking on cotton candy and Jisung sees cotton, pink trees as they go further. Pink balloons are also floating everywhere. It’s so beautiful here. No trace of the black void. Now there’s a whole cosmos above their heads. Shining and amazing.

“What’s in there?” Jisung asks as he sees the outline of a city on horizon. It looks blue.

“Nothing fun, trust me.” Chenle laughs shaking his head. “Let’s not go there. After all, you came here to leave that place.”

“Wait, it’s my city?”

“Yeah.”

Jisung does not remember his city being blue but whatever. Chenle is right, he is here for other purposes. So they go in a different direction. 

“You were a happy kid.” Chenle says as they sit down on the pink ground, just admiring cosmos above them.

“I guess. It was a long time ago though.” Jisung murmurs as he lets the balloon free, he looks as it flows into space.

“I know. But it’s okay if you’re blue now.” Chenle shuffles closer and hugs him. It’s very comforting. Jisung never felt something like that.

The starry night around them, Chenle’s warm hug and cotton candy under them. 

“I missed having you here.” Chenle sighs somewhat sadly.

“Were you lonely? Like me?”

“Yeah.” Chenle nods and buries his face in Jisung’s neck. 

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re here now though. I’m happy. I wish I could halt the time.” 

But wishes don’t come true, unfortunately. They sit cuddling as long as they can but Jisung’s vision gets worse with every passing minute.

“It’s okay. I’ll see you again.” Chenle must have sensed it because he stops hugging Jisung, he smiles though so Jisung figures it really must be fine. The last thing he sees is Chenle’s pretty smile. 

Jisung groans as he opens his eyes. And then he lowkey freaks out, in a good way. He never had such a relaxing sleep! Well, maybe he had. But he can’t remember. It was the first time in years, he’s sure. He has no idea what the dream was about but does that matter? No, because it was amazing and absolutely relaxing. His stress reduced and he feels so much better. He can survive another hard day at school, he feels positive about it.

Weirdly Jisung wakes another couple of weeks very well-rested. No nightmares, but no dreams either. Or he just forgets every one of them. But that’s not so important. It’s amazing enough that Jisung feels good after sleeping.

It’s hard in school and at home where his mom isn’t too glad about his grades (even if it’s just two points from it being the perfect score). But Jisung can survive real life just to go to sleep later. He’s so grateful that the nightmares are no more, even if they continue in reality, he can run away to sweet dreams. He wonders what he dreams about though. 

“You know we met like thousand times now.” Chenle laughs as they lay on the ground looking up at they shiny sky, they’re watching meteor shower tonight. And it’s so pretty, just like Chenle himself. 

“I like being here.” 

“I like you being here too. That’s the only time I’m here too.”

“What?” Jisung turns his head to look at Chenle because of sudden waver in his voice.

“Well, you have your nightmares in your reality. And I have mine too.”

“In your reality?” Jisung furrows his eyebrows and Chenle laughs, it sounds a bit sad though.

“Jisungie, I don’t have my reality.” He shakes his head, and Jisung’s confusion only grows. 

“But you said-”

“My nightmare is that I am not.”

“I don’t understand...” 

“When you’re not here I am nowhere. There’s no me without you, Jisung. I only exist at that moment when we’re together.” 

“Oh.” Jisung gapes, he would never think of that. He never actually questioned this land, their time together. “I’m sorry...”

“What are you sorry about?” Chenle laughs, now without sadness. He throws his hands around Jisung and hugs him tightly while placing a few kisses on his cheek. 

“That I forget-”

“Hey, I told you to not worry!” Chenle squishes his cheeks together, it makes Jisung’s lips to pout and Chenle places the sweetest kiss right on them. Just for the shortest second and Jisung would like it to last a bit longer but as Chenle pulls away he notices that everything starts to melt again. It’s time. Way too fast, so annoying.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Chenle does not look sad, he never does when they part. His smile is there, the last thing Jisung always sees. 

Jisung is awake again. His lips are tingling a little and he has no idea why. He feels more lonely than usual, something feels weird in his heart. But he goes through his day without focusing on it. He feels oddly selfish without any reason.

“Hey.” Jisung asks another night, he’s playing with Chenle’s fluffy, pink hair. “Does it hurt?”

Chenle seems to know immediately what he’s talking about. 

“… yeah. I don’t want you to feel bad though.”

“But I am responsible-”

“See? Stop.” Chenle lifts his head with a pout, and then kisses Jisung until he’s breathless. “It’s okay. Even if my heart stops when you wake up. Because now my heart is beating, and it’s only for you. So it’s okay.” Chenle reassures, his words are just as sweet as this whole land. “I love you, Jisung. But you can’t be forever blue. You have to find happiness in your reality too.”

“But I am happy with you. I love you.” Jisung knows Chenle’s words are true but thinking about it is difficult. 

“We don’t have fate together, Jisungie. You know it. But I will always wait, you can come if you need me. Now smile for me.” Chenle urges because Jisung looks like a kicked puppy. “It’s not the end of the world, come on.” Chenle nudges him and throws a ball of cotton candy at him.

“But it is. For you.” How can he smile when this feels like an end?

“Jisung, I don’t exist.” Chenle’s smile is small and soft like he thinks he might scare Jisung away. “You can’t sleep forever.”

“Too bad.”

Chenle giggles at the bitter tone in his voice and the grimace on his face.

“Come on, give me a kiss.” Chenle makes grabby hands and Jisung can’t say no to his sweet smile. “I want you to be happy. I love you.” Chenle says still holding Jisung’s face after they part.

“I’ll forget about it.” He mutters, it feels like a goodbye.

“Doesn’t matter. I want you to find someone alive and-”

“You’re alive too.”

“Not like that, I’m not a human.”

“How do you know?” Jisung mutters with still bitter voice.

“I don’t.” Chenle laughs again, this time sadness evident behind his eyes. He kisses Jisung sweetly one more time. “Good morning.”

“Shouldn’t it be goodbye?” 

“No. It’s a good morning for you, dummy.” Chenle smiles and Jisung finally smiles back. And everything melts away.

Jisung wakes up. His lips are tingling again. They do that a lot lately. There’s also a weird aftertaste in his mouth… Is it cotton candy? Even weirder. 

He sighs, today will be chaotic. He starts college, he skipped one class because of his grades and his mom finally looks happy about it. It’s good. Jisung is only slightly scared of college life. 

“It’ll be great, don’t be nervous too much.” His mom drives him to the dorms, he will see his new room for the first time.

“Thanks, mom.” She is so nice lately.

“I am proud, you know.” She glances at his son. “But why would you dye your hair blue? I liked it black and simple.”

“I wanted to try something new.” Jisung murmurs, he really has no idea himself. He just woke up feeling like dying his hair so he did it on a whim. 

He says goodbye to his mom in front of the dorms and he walks upstairs, he’s kinda anxious. He will have to share his room with a stranger.

Jisung opens the door hesitantly. Someone is already in there. His new roommate. 

“Oh, hi.” The boy is shorter than him, he looks absolutely harmless. Thankfully, Jisung was thinking of the worst scenarios. The boy wears huge, soft-looking pink sweater, he can’t be a bad person. Jisung is relieved. “I am Chenle.” Boy smiles and shakes his hand.

“I’m Jisung.” He shyly returns the smile. Chenle squints for few seconds like he’s thinking hard.

“Haven’t we met before?” He’s still squinting, probably trying to place Jisung somewhere in his mind.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Well, okay then.” Chenle shrugs and a smile are back on his face. “Let’s be friends, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> so i couldn't force myself to write angsty ending like i planned to lol  
> but i think i like it better this way ^^


End file.
